Approximately, 1.1 million burn patients are treated annually in the United States. There are approximately 700,000 emergency visits related to burn wounds annually. 45,000 burn patients are hospitalized annually, it is estimated that of those 4,500 die from their injuries, and another 5,000 die from infections related to the burn.
The average hospital stay for a new burn patient is from one to two weeks with an average daily medical cost of between $2,000 and $3,000. Burn injuries are second only to motor vehicle accidents as the leading cause of accidental deaths in the United States.
Burns are one of the most expensive catastrophic injuries to treat. For example, a burn of 30% of total body area can cost as much as $200,000 in initial hospitalization costs and for physicians fees. For extensive burns, there are additional significant costs, which will include costs for repeat admission for reconstruction and for rehabilitation.
Typical treatment for second and third degree burns includes the application of topical antibiotic and sterile gauze bandages to the affected area. New bandages and antibiotic are applied daily. Body fluids from the damaged skin often flow onto the bandage and dry, making bandage removal a very painful procedure for the patient. Additionally, this procedure can interrupt and significantly slow the healing process. To prevent the affected area from drying out, the bandage must be continuously moistened. Burned tissue also feels very hot and is extremely sensitive to temperature changes. Because burns covering over 75% of the body typically result in death due to the loss of bodily fluids, the patient must be continuously re-hydrated to replenish essential body fluids.
Medical personnel also treat severe wounds by suturing, applying antibiotics, and covering the wound with a gauze bandage to protect the affected area during the healing process. Similarly to burns, bodily fluids seep from the wound and adhere to the gauze bandage, causing pain to the patient during removal of the bandage. In deep wound situations, standard emergency procedure is to apply a tourniquet to the affected area to restrict the loss of blood. However, a tourniquet can damage healthy tissue by restricting the blood flow, therefore the tourniquet must be periodically loosened to prevent tissue damage and subsequent infection.
Alternative techniques are being tested and sometimes used for treatment of certain types of wounds and burns. One of these alternative techniques is hyperbaric oxygen therapy. This technique uses the same oxygen delivery system used in the treatment of diving decompression. Many of these units are large and cumbersome. Some are smaller and can be used at home, but are not portable. Another disadvantage of these units is that they only deliver vaporized or nebulized medications. Some of the clinical conditions that medical insurers have accepted hyperbaric oxygen therapy are as follows:                Enhancement of Healing in Selected Problem Wounds        Dermal Gangrene        Thermal Burns        Preparation for Skin Grafting in previously compromised tissue Necrotizing Soft Tissue Infections        Radiation Necrosis: Osteoradionecrosis and Soft Tissue Radiation Necrosis        Skin Graft and Skin Flap Compromise        Refractory Diabetic Wounds        Acute Peripheral Arterial Insufficiency        Refractory Osteomyelitis        
There are several other methods of treating these certain types of afflictions to the body. Among those is THBO Therapy. This technique applies gases over the wound, especially oxygen and the gases are pressurized. This technique would also allow for the use of vaporized or nebulized medications. This technique is used for 90 minutes per day, 4 days a week. It has been indicated for use with diabetic skin ulcers, frostbite, burns, skin grafts, post-surgical wounds, etc. There are several disadvantages with this type of treatment. First of all, it is not intended as sole means of treatment and thus treatment medications must be applied topically at a later time. Secondly, although needed aeration of the wound occurs, there is no means for the application of moisture to the wound during treatment. Consequently, treatment is followed with external moist media treatment and redressing, which can expose the wound to contaminants. Another disadvantage of this method is that because the treatment is not continuous and the wound requires redressing, monitoring of the wound is performed in a manner similar to gauze treatment.
Another technique being used is that of an encapsulator. This technique is designed for fluid immersion of wound. Growth factors, new skin cells and medication can be applied to the wound. Monitoring of the wound healing is done via fluid output (Chemistry microbiology.) Results of animal studies show significant reduction in wound healing as a result of the “wet” (vinyl encapsulation chamber with saline) therapy. A major disadvantage of this method is that aeration of the wound is not available. The system would have to be removed to provide for aeration, which can result in contamination. Another disadvantage of this method is pressurized treatment on the wound cannot be performed.
In addition to hospitals and burn units, there is a need in the art for a miniature and convenient topical wound care product that delivers hyperbaric oxygen topically to open wounds which can be used in the field by emergency medical technicians and by military personnel. This device can be used to provide immediate on-site treatment to wounds and/or battlefield injuries.
There is a further need in the art for an alternative wound treatment device which is inexpensive and portable, can ease patient discomfort, allow for continuous monitoring of the wound, provide for proper aeration of the wound, allow for the application of several types of treatment media to the wound while maintaining a sterile environment.